


Ever Think?

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, baekmin being soft i guess, i dont even knoo what to tag this, i just want to see more baekmin in this world, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Ever think… about going back together again?





	Ever Think?

It had never occurred to Dongho that he would see that face again, beaming with the ever so blinding smile as he walked just a few meters in front of him. He wanted to call out his name, to ask him what he was doing in his company and how had he been these past few years that they spent apart.

Then he remembered just how badly they part ways, the hurtful things he did and said to Minhyun and how much of a jerk he was. Dongho was sure that Minhyun would probably don’t want to see his face right now, let alone grant him a conversation. And he had all the reasons to do so.

It was in that moment that Dongho saw Minhyun turn to his direction ( _he swore that the latter’s eyes met his for a brief second)_ and he saw his name tag. The green in his tag told Dongho that Minhyun was in marketing, which means that the possibility of the two crossing path would be very unlikely. Marketing’s in a different building and they have separate cafeteria on each building.

_‘Even less reason to greet him then, we won’t get to see each other often, if not never.’_

Shrugging his head, Dongho grabbed his coffee and thanked the lady before heading to his building.

 

 

 

_“Ever think… that maybe we know each other?”_

Dongho quickly glanced up from his computer screen, startled as he heard the familiar voice. Minyun was standing there, looking at him with a huge smile. His sleek hair a bit messier compared to when Dongho saw him this morning.

“Minhyun.” He called, more like gasping.

“I swear I saw you this morning but I’m not really sure.” Minhyun started, “Then I called Minki and he told me that you _are_ working here. Did you see me this morning?” He continued. Dongho shook his head, feigning ignorance and hoping that Minhyun wouldn’t see through his façade.

It slightly confused Dongho how Minhyun looked so carefree sitting in his office and even playing with the stationary he had on his desk, as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. Dongho didn’t mind.

“Won’t your boss be looking for you or anything?”

“Nope. It’s only my first day. She just showed me around and told me that my work would start tomorrow,”

“She seems nice… to handsome new guys.” Dongho joked, earning a jab from Minhyun as they laughed together.

 

_“Ever think… that you’re maybe too old for happy meals?”_

That one afternoon in Dongho’s office somehow transitioned into regular lunch appointments, mostly at a burger place near their offices or at McDonalds just like this time. Minhyun stuck his tongue out playfully as he placed his tray in front of them.

“The toy item is adventure time, idiot. Of course I’m gonna order myself a happy meal.” He explained; a triumphant smile on his face as he showed Dongho the smiling finn head. He let Dongho took the toy from his hands.

Dongho liked adventure time a little bit too much, and he’s so bad at hiding it. Minhyun couldn’t help but smile as Dongho excitedly played with the toy.

“Thank you, Minhyun-ah.” He looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

“Who said that I’m giving it to you? It’s mine. Go order some happy meals if you want one, _if you’re not too old for that”_ Minhyun retaliates, teasing the slightly older man.

Dongho laughed and playfully smacked him before rising up, “Fine, I’m getting myself a Jake.”

 

They were heading back to their buildings after lunch when Minhyun suddenly tossed his Finn head toy to Dongho, (Who failed to catch it in time, poor Finn.)

“Jake needs a friend!” He smiled.

 

 

 

_“Ever think… that the sky’s so empty? Here, in Seoul I mean.”_

He had heard Minhyun said as he stared from the big window. He had invited himself to a waiting party on Dongho’s office, where he would just stare at the window for hours while Dongho worked overtime. It wasn’t the first time that Minhyun had done so, despite Dongho telling him not to.

 “The lights from the building and ads really block everything out, you can’t see anything here.” Dongho answered, prying his eyes from the screen to glance at the sky.

“I remember seeing so many stars in Jeju’s night sky.” Minhyun said, eyes still on the window.

“It’s been awhile since the last time I went to Jeju,”

Dongho had no idea why Minhyun suddenly talked about Jeju, the last time (that he knew of) Minhyun visited Jeju was years ago, when they were in college, when they were still together. Seeing him theresmiling at the starless sky, made Dongho really wanted to ask Minhyun to go to Jeju together with him, maybe sometimes around the weekend, but he chose kept his mouth shut.

“If you would always show up here everytime I work overtime, you should really let me take you home.” He said instead.

“Please,” Dongho repeated when Minhyun stayed quiet.

A small smile formed at the latter’s lip before he nodded, “Fine. I’m not ordering uber.”

 

That night Dongho learnt that Minhyun still liked the same radio station, and that he was still very noisy in the car. He also learnt that Minhyun lived in an opposite direction of his apartment, and that it will take him a good one hour to get to minhyun’s apartment from his place.

_Oh, he could also drop by the subway place they passed a few minutes ago and get Minhyun a sandwich._

Wait, why is he thinking about visiting Minhyun’s place anyway?

 

 

 

_“Ever think… that I look really good in this?”_

Dongho wiggled his eyebrows, the golden lock of the wig framed his face as he strike out weird poses.

“What the heck, Dongho.” Minhyun tossed his head, cackling whenever Dongho changed his pose. “What was that? Oh my god− _dude stop puckering your lip!_ Was it Aron’s?” Minhyun asked in between laughter.

“It was. Halloween 2013 I guess,” Dongho grinned, taking the wig off. “I have no idea why I brought this from my home.”

Minhyun calmed himself after a few minutes, he’s still halfway laughing when Dongho sat next to him. “It’s because you’re stupid. Lend me the wig I want to put it on,” He asked, giggling some more before putting the wig on and took some funny selcas.

It had been their weekend thing, sprawled in Dongho’s place with Chinese take outs and cartoon DVDs. Minhyun would set up the movies and Dongho would complain at his choices, but in the end they would belt out a Disney song cheerfully, all the while laughing like idiots.

Minhyun looked so good in T shirts and jeans, he always does. The fact that he was always laughing at the stupid thing Dongho had done or said made him even more attractive. This all felt too fun, too comfortable that somehow it blurred the fact that they had broken up, that things shouldn’t go this smoothly, and that he had hurt Minhyun years ago and never had the decency to apologize.

As much as Dongho enjoyed it, it bugged him how Minhyun acted like nothing happened. He didn’t want to pick on the scabs or to bring up old banters but he really wanted to ask Minhyun if things were really okay between them, if he had forgiven Dongho.

But timing was never in Kang Dongho’s strong qualities, as Minhyun’s phone rang before he could even tell the other how he felt.

It was Minhyun’s sister, calling him to pick her up or something and thus, Minhyun left. He waved and told Dongho that he will visit again another time before shutting the door after him, leaving Dongho to contemplate on his feelings.

 

 

 

_"Ever think… of getting back together? With me?"_

Minhyun blinked, staring at Dongho with unreadable eyes. The latter stared back at him with a glint of hope in his eyes.

It was on one of their usual lunch ‘dates’, they were talking about Aron’s new car when Dongho dropped the bomb out of nowhere, leaving Minhyun dumbfounded at the sudden question.

 

"Only if you do," He answered.

It was wispy, careful, as if Minhyun was being wary around him.

Wary of him.

It was so unlike the usual cheerful, carefree Minhyun. It was probably the first time that he dropped his strong nonchalant façade and let his true feelings shown. That despite him still loving and undoubtedly had forgiven Dongho, he was still a bit scared that the latter would’ve hurt him again.

And Dongho was determined to reassure Minhyun that he was not the jerk he was years ago, and that he wouldn’t waste his precious second chance.

He kept his gaze of Minhyun as he leaned forward to kiss him, relieved that the latter didn’t pull away.

 

"I do," he whispered, putting all his sincerity for Minhyun to see.  

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda owe dongho an explanation: he's overthinking.   
> they did part in a bad term during a bad time in uni but frankly, it's not that bad. Contrary to his stern, uncaring exterior he actually overthinks a lot and think that minhyun must've hated him a lot (and he is also a coward and cant bear to face minhyun and straighten things out) (because he was lowkey scared of minhyun) (wyd boi) 
> 
> minhyun had forgiven him long ago and he knew that if he hadnt make the first move dongho wouldn't dare to talk to him at all so he said hi first (AND HOW RELIEVED DONGHO WAS) 
> 
> there that's chapter two. wow i suck.


End file.
